12 Burnt Cupcakes
by Tribute45
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are best friends, but one night of baking together changes that completely. Rated M for a reason. Modern Day AU.


"Peeta, this looks like shit.", Katniss complained for what had to be the twentieth time that night. "Can't you just make them for me? You're the baker, not me."

"Sorry Kat, but you shouldn't have signed up to make the cupcakes for the archery group if you knew you weren't capable. I told you I'd HELP you, not do it for you.", Peeta chided her.

As soon as Katniss flashed Peeta that signature scowl, Peeta caved. Katniss was his best friend, and weakness. He couldn't possibly deny her of anything.

Peeta arose from his seat on the stool, and went over to where Katniss was standing in the kitchen. She was currently trying to ice a cupcake, but the only problem was she wasn't moving her hand fast enough. Peeta, sensing this issue reached both arms around the back of her to the cupcake to guide her movements, her ass becoming pressed up against his groin in the process. Katniss and Peeta both felt a spark, and it almost caused them both to drop the cupcake. Ignoring the feeling, they continued side by side, until almost all of the 350 cupcakes were completed.

Peeta slid the last tray of cupcakes into the oven and started it up, before turning back to Katniss.

"See Peeta, you're so good at baking. That's why you just HAD to help me,", Katniss reasoned.

"Katniss, with that logic, I'd have to help you with everything. I'm good at a lot of things.", Peeta responded with a smirk.

Katniss snorted in response. It didn't go unheard by Peeta, who left his area cleaning in the kitchen with Katniss to go hop on the couch.

"What does that mean? I'm good at a lot of things!", said Peeta with a laugh.

"Like...?"

"Painting, cooking, writing..", Peeta started listing off. "Chemistry, photography, drawing, wrestling..."

"Woah, stop right there, you're not even that good of a wrestler Peeta, you're just cocky."

"Im not cocky, I'm confident" argued Peeta

"Well you shouldn't be so confident. I could probably take you in a wrestling match to be honest.", laughed Katniss.

"Ok you're fast and quiet, I'll give you that, but there's absolutely no way you could-"

Peeta was abruptly cut off when a small Katniss came charging full speed at him from the kitchen, and tackled him on the couch. They playfully wrestled around, neither one of the getting the upper hand, while amused squeaks and laughs escaped them ever so often. After a while, Peeta finally had Katniss pinned to the couch, and was cackling in amusement, proud to have finally done so.

"What did I tell you Kat, you can't beat me",

Katniss laughed along with Peeta for a minute, until they had both become aware of the intimate position they were currently in. Peeta had both his hands on either side of Katniss' head and his knees on either side of her hips. Suddenly, all there mirth had died away, and in there eyes was replaced by desire. Katniss sat up and connected her mouth with Peeta's groaning when the tip of his tongue touched hers. The noise must have made Peeta aware of what was really happening, because he pulled away, quickly breaking off there long awaited kiss.

"Katniss, we can't do this. I'm not doing this friends with benefits arrangement you had going on with Marvel. If and when we ever have sex, we need to be dating.", Peeta spoke with a firm tone. At this point, he leaned in until he was right next to her ear.

"The first time we have sex, the first time I fuck you, I want you to be mine.", he growled.

"Peeta i already am yours", Katniss shot back. "It's always been you."

Before the words had even left her mouth, Peeta was back on her like a hungry animal. Their mouths were working furiously against each-other, with many sloppy noises alongside was now straddling Peeta, rubbing up against his erection, causing him to groan.

"You like how hard my cock is for you don't you Katniss?"

Never hearing Peeta speak in this erratic way, with that sexy deep voice, Katniss was rendered speechless, only able to nod her head stupidly.

She moved off Peeta, and was met with a whine of protest, which was quickly gone when she whipped off her crop top to reveal a black lingerie bra. Peeta then reached behind her and unclasped that as well, and before she even had time to react, his mouth was on her tits.

"Oh Peeta..." She moaned , and he licked and bit her hardened nipples. She cradled his dick through his pants with her hands while he continued his assault on her breasts.

"Katniss are you sure you're ready for this? Are you really mine? We're not doing this if you're not"

She wordlessly nodded in response, eager to continue what they were doing. Peeta started placing gentle kisses down her neck, as his hands remained on her tits, kneading them.

"Do you understand what that means Katniss? These are mine" He growled, pinching her nippled, causing a whimper to come out of her.  
"Your tits are mine. Your tight fucking pussy is mine Katniss, ok?"

"Yes!" She screamed, everything he was doing and saying feeling and sounding too good.

Peeta stood up to remove his shirt, pants and underwear, and Katniss followed suit. She bent down to remove her last garment, her socks, and when she looked up, Peeta's hard cock was staring her in the face. She grabbed it and placed a light kiss on the head, causing Peeta to moan, and that was the loudest one yet. She licked and nibbled on his cock while he twisted his fingers in and out of her hair. Finally, she took his whole cock in her mouth, and Peeta choked on a groan. Bobbing her head up and down, she worked Peeta with her hands as well, wherever her mouth didn't reach.

"Ok, ok, ok Katniss you have to stop now it feels too good." Peeta said, his face a light pink,

Understanding what he meant, Katniss rose from her spot on the floor and went over to her cupboard to grab a condom. She grabbed Peeta's cock possessively, and kissed the tip again saying "this is mine too Peeta", before pinching the tip and rolling the condom down. As his hands instinctively went to her hips, Katniss sunk down on Peeta's cock, and cried out when he was fully sheathed inside her. She bounced up and down on his dick and Peeta met her with thrusts of his own.

"Fuck Katniss, im so close." Peeta grunted.

His fingers latched onto her pussy and began to work her clit.

"Who's pussy is this Katniss?", peeta growled

"Yours" she choked out in response.

"Who's?" He demanded

"Yours!"

And with that, Katniss and Peeta both shattered, and screamed while doing so. Peeta pulled out, removed the condom and tossed it in the trash before returning to Katniss on the couch and taking her in his arms. There slowly drifting to sleep. They lay together for who knows how long, before Peeta finally breaks the silence.

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?" She inquires sleepily.

"I think we burned those last twelve cupcakes" he responded

Katniss cracked up laughing, this being the first time she actually smelled the burnt smell drifting through her small apartment. Soon enough Peeta was joining in with her, and neither of them made either move to get the ruined cupcakes from the hot confines of the oven.

"I like making cupcakes with you" Katniss said

"I like making cupcakes with you too" Peeta replied with a sleepy grin taken over on his face. Katniss leaned up to kiss him gently on the mouth, once, before the sleepiness took over, and she felt Peeta get up, probably going to retrieve those twelve burnt cupcakes.


End file.
